Golfjunkie
|image = File:golfjunkie.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = gj, golf |joindate = 08.04.2010 |firstmafia = Titanomachy |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP, Host, Co-host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = *Country Club Mafia |cohosted = *Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds with Prince marth85 }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Mafia Mafia (Era 5) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since ??? * Prefers playing as: * Favourite part of Mafia: logic * Known flaws: terrible in multi-faction games or as Indy * Member of Died N1 Club, The Bullseye Club Awards *MVP Awards (2 won) *#'MVP' of Quantum Leap Mafia *#'MVP' of Code Geass Mafia *Brandos (1 nomination / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2013, lost to Nana7 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) #Country Club Mafia #Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds with Prince marth85 Upcoming: *Chuck Norris Mafia (with Yuli) Mafia Record Overall 29-44 *Mystery Mafia - game info lost after IPBFree Fall *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Angel Mafia - replaced *Warcraft III Battle - replaced *Meme Mafia - replaced N3 Goodie 19-20 *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Lost - killed N5 *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Won - survived *#Mental Institute Mafia - Won - survived *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - Lost - killed N3 *#Halloween Mafia II - Won - killed N3 *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#Scrubs Mafia - Lost - survived *#Christmas Mafia - Lost - killed N4 *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - survived - MVP *#Glitch Mafia - Lost - killed end of game *Era 5.2 BD *#Mirror Mafia - Lost - killed N5 *#UN Mafia - Won - survived *#Star Trek Mafia - Lost - survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 6.2 BD *#UN Mafia II - Lost - trapped in game *Era 7.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Survived *#UMM 5.1 - Lost - Killed N4 *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N4 *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Survived *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Killed N2 *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Survived *#Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - Won - Survived *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Killed N3 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N4 *#Princess Ida Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Slender: The Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Killed N3 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Survived *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 11.1 MM *#WWF Battle Royale Mafia - Won - Survived *#Angel Mafia V - Won - Survived *#Screwball Mafia - Lost, Killed end-of-game *#Bag o' Tricks III - Won - Survived *#Overwatch Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *#The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts - Won - Killed N4 Baddie 5-8 *Era 5.1 MM *#Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *Era 5.2 BD *#Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Lost - lynched D3 *#Advance Wars Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Won - survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Won - killed N1 *Era 8.1 MM *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N6 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Won - survived *#Paper Mario Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 11.1 MM *#One Night Ultimate Werewolf - Lost - Survived *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II - Won - Survived Indy 1-9 *Era 5.1 MM *#Moogle Mafia - Lost - killed end of game *#Serenity Mafia - Lost - killed N3 *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Lost - lynched D5 *Era 5.2 BD *#Mafia Mafia - Lost - survived *#Fraternity Mafia - Lost - lynched D3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Movie Mafia - Lost - survived *#Dungeons and Dragons Mafia - Lost - lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP Other Faction 4-7 *Era 5.2 BD *#Titanomachy - Lost (Olympians) - survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Won (Redheads) - survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *Era 8.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Amber Mafia II - Won - Lynched D1 *Era 11.1 MM *#Amber Mafia III - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 5